


Her Boys

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved her nights with her boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \--none  
>  **Warning** \-- polyamorous sex  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for springkink's spring 2012 for the prompt: Roy/Riza/Maes: voyeurism, polyamory - her two black-haired boys. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta. There are hints that Gracia knows and is okay with the arrangement, mostly because it makes more sense in my head that way. Hope that doesn’t disappoint.

XXX

There were many bonuses in Roy’s vast network of contacts, but the one that Riza liked the best was his ability to get cottages and hotel suites that were private in ways military housing could never be. This latest cottage was on the edge of town, as far from the base as possible. She couldn’t see a neighboring house, perfect for her weekend plans.

She readied the bedroom, which had convenient glass doors leading out to the garden. Fine sheets, some wine, some toys and a tin of prophylactics were arranged. Riza headed to the kitchen to get one of her favorite toys. Sometimes the simplest things were the best. She gently warmed a little honey in a pot on the stove, knowing one of her boys would be at the front door soon enough.

As if her thoughts summoned him, a knock sounded. Smiling, Riza padded over to the door, opening it. Roy stood there, his eyes lighting up at seeing her in a simple blue dress. It wasn’t outrageously sexy, but all of them lived with a less than subtle fear of being found out. If it wasn’t her boys at the door, she would appear like any other young woman at her leisure. That nugget of worry was for naught. Roy wore one of his better suits, his hat sitting at a rakish angle. An overnight bag dangled from one shoulder. Riza hauled her grinning lover inside, shutting the door before kissing him. If he was here, then the other wasn’t far behind. Maes might have opted to stay out in the garden. Both men liked to watch, and that’s what Riza assumed was Roy’s motives for getting a bedroom with garden access.

Roy nuzzled her neck, tossing his hat onto the stand next to the door. “You smell good.”

She pushed him back gently. “Are you planning to start right here in the doorway?”

“I would but that would greatly disappoint someone.”

Riza nodded. Maes was definitely in the garden. “I have wine breathing on the counter. Go put your things in the bedroom and I’ll meet you there.”

Roy stole another kiss before obeying. Going into the kitchen, Riza picked up a tray. She put the bottle and three glasses on it before fetching a bowl and a dripper for the warmed honey. As she scraped the thick amber liquid from the pot, Riza wondered if Roy would come help her, but when he didn’t, she figured he was setting the stage. 

Carrying the tray into the room, she saw she was right. Roy had pulled the drapes back away from the glass doors and was already in his bare feet. Even better, he stripped his shirt off, and stared, bare-chested, out into the dark garden. Riza set the tray down then kissed the soft skin of his shoulder blade, feeling it twitch under her lips. Roy twisted, taking her in his arms. His mouth brushed over hers, nudging slightly until her lips parted. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth. It had been too long since they had done something like this. It required at least one of them getting their annual leave or at least a long weekend, and Maes did have a wife who might be upset if he used every time off to come out East. Gracia usually played, too, but she was stuck home helping her mother who had broken her arm.

Riza wiggled free, getting the honey dripper. She slashed it across Roy’s hairless chest, letting the sweet treat run slowly along the contours of his muscles. This was a game she played more with Roy than Maes, who was hairier. Riza didn’t like the texture of sticky hair. Roy quivered as her tongue chased the honey, his fingers playing in her hair. A heavy warmth spread in her core, accompanied with a tingling that made her want to throw him on the bed now, but that would be too fast, simply not good enough.

Some of the honey had dripped onto one of his nipples. She licked and sucked it until Roy wriggled under her mouth. Riza eased back on the torment, glancing at the glass doors. If Maes was out there, she couldn’t see him. “Wine?” She ran a finger along the delicate swoop of Roy’s collar bone.

“Mmm, I’d love that.” Eyes already clouded with lust, Roy thumbed one of her nipples where it pushed against the fabric of her dress. Riza sucked in a deep breath as a wave of delight washed through her. 

Turning, Riza poured two glasses of the pale liquid, nearly as sweet as the honey. She knew her boys preferred something drier but they acquiesced to her love of sweetness. As Roy took a drink, she rubbed a hand over his crotch, feeling the warmth there. He nearly choked on his wine and grunted at her. Setting the wine down, Roy spun her around so he could undo the zipper to her dress.

Riza set her glass down as well, so he could get her sleeves off. Roy paused in disrobing her so he could massage her breasts. His erection rubbed against the curve of her ass as he pressed tight against her. He kissed her tattooed neck then down over her spine, following her dress down her body. His lips found the place on the back of her knee that always made them weak. He rocked back, letting her step out of the dress. As he undid her garters and rolled down the silk stockings, Riza took off her bra.

Standing up, Roy got the dripper and drizzled the cooling honey over her bared breasts. His tongue played cat and mouse with the sticky treat as the wetness between her legs increased. He turned her so she was facing the window. One of his hands soothed over the rosy skin of her breast, plucking at her nipples as the other went under her panties. “Oh, Roy,” she panted as two of his fingers dived into her slicked depths. God, she wanted him now, grinding down against his hand. Riza knew she should feel embarrassed to be writhing against him in full view of the window, knowing someone was there behind the glass. Instead, she felt wanton, shameless. She had power over both of her boys and she knew it, loved it.

Roy pulled his fingers out, skimming them up over her hip. “Get on the bed,” he whispered.

Riza sat on the edge of it, watching him saunter over with his wine glass. Roy knelt, putting the glass on the floor next to him. She lifted her hips so he could draw her panties down. In a wickedly deliberate move, Roy put his tongue into the wine then dipped his head between her legs. The alcohol dabbed onto her clit evaporated instantly, the cooling sensation heady as his tongue danced with that nub of flesh. Lying back, Riza hooked her legs over Roy’s shoulders, giving him free rein. In her upside-down view, Riza could see Maes now, close to the glass. She beckoned to him, unsure if he could see that subtle movement.

Roy’s tongue submerged inside her. Riza dropped her head down against the mattress, her back arching as she moaned. Roy took that as a sign of approval, his tongue flickering fast. The glass door creaked open and Maes slipped inside, grinning at them. Pulling his shirt off as he walked, Maes went and poured himself a glass of wine. He leaned against the wall and opened his trousers. Riza watched him stroke himself as he studied her and Roy. That sight, combined with what Roy was doing, nearly sent her over the edge. 

“Get your sheath,” Riza rasped to Roy.

He slipped out from between her legs and went to tin of condoms she had set out. Riza and Maes watched Roy roll one down over his thick shaft. Twisting so she was on the bed long-ways, Riza held out an arm to him. Roy kissed her, his thumb doing slow circles over her clit. Over his shoulder, she could see Maes still watching them as he sipped his wine and stroked his own cock. Roy thrust into her and Riza cried out, coming as soon at he filled her primed depths.

Roy’s thrusts were teasingly slow, bringing her to another climax before he let her go. Catching her breath, Riza rolled onto her side. Roy spooned up behind her before sliding back inside of her. Riza held out a hand to Maes, who put down his wine glass. Pausing to kick off his shoes, he removed the rest of his clothing before joining her.

He leaned down, cupping her chin. His tongue trust into her mouth in counterpoint to the in and out of Roy’s cock in her vault. Maes seemed almost reluctant to let her go as he straightened up. Riza wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Maes to her. Her tongue circled the head of his cock, catching the acrid dewdrops there before taking Maes deep into her mouth.

Unorthodox as it might be, Riza couldn’t think of a more perfect way to spend a night than having her two black-haired boys lavishing all their attention on her like this: Roy buried deep within her, Maes filling her mouth. There could be nothing finer. Maes’s fingers toyed with her shoulder and arm, trailing briefly over Roy’s arm where it wrapped around her.

Roy shuddered against her, his hips tapping out a tattoo as he came. He kissed her neck again then let her go. Riza wrapped both arms around Maes now before caressing his jewels. Maes moaned, pushing his hips against her, getting deeper into her mouth. Roy licked and sucked him hard until Maes spilled with a loud groan. Riza wormed back on the bed, letting Maes drop down onto the large mattress with them. She kissed his collarbone.

“Glad you could make it out East,” she said.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Maes promised her.

“I see more toys on the dresser.” Roy said, not sounding particularly weary as he traced a finger along her tattoo. 

“I was planning for a nice, long weekend with my boys.” Riza smiled.

“Aren’t we the lucky ones?” Roy grinned back.

“Always,” Maes agreed.

Riza nodded, shutting her eyes for a moment to enjoy the afterglow. Both men caged her in their arms. Yes, she definitely lived for the nights like this.


End file.
